


good morning...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, and David's insecurities, and Patrick already being so head over heels, and shared toothpaste, just a lot of sweetness, missing kisses, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Set at some point in Season 4, probably between Asbestos Fest and Girls’ Night. The morning after an unexpected night spent at Ray's and David is unprepared. Patrick is adorable and so smitten. And they share some toothpaste. :)





	good morning...

He looks like roadkill. The bags under his eyes are terrifying, hair sticking up in all directions except the ones he’s usually artfully instructed them to go in and his skin feels so dry he’s actually contemplating using some of this generic hand lotion Ray has left beside the sink. This is what happens when he’s unprepared.

This is what happens when the guy he’s dating somehow convinces him to stay the night. Okay, so it didn’t take much convincing really, not when he was already half naked under the covers and feeling all gooey inside and Patrick’s arms were holding him tight against his chest, his request to have David stay a throaty whisper pressed into David’s hair with a kiss.

He was in no state to make rational decisions.

So here he finds himself, the first time Patrick will see him before 9 am and he looks like an extra from “The Walking Dead”. The morning after their night at Stevie’s doesn’t really count, as there was very little sleeping that happened that night and he’d had his bag and had at least been able to do his skincare routine before they’d run out of there, too worried that Stevie would get tired of frolicking in the woods and show up wanting her bed back at any moment.

Normally, he’d still be hidden under the covers at this hour, but anxiety woke him with the sun this morning and he’d snuck out to take stock of his current situation in Ray’s guest bathroom, knowing that Patrick, an inevitably early riser, will come looking for him any moment now.

As if on cue, he hears a light knock on the door and Patrick’s voice on the other side.

“Everything okay in there?”

Because having Patrick think he’s having some sort of bathroom related issue is more mortifying than letting himself be seen pre-moisturizer, he opens the door and puts on his bravest smile. He’s fully unprepared for what he sees, however, and the “good morning” he’d been prepared to say gets caught in his throat at the sight of sleep rumpled Patrick Brewer. If adorable could be defined by a person, he would be it. With his hair flat on one side and tufted up on the other and puppy dog brown eyes just a bit droopy, he somehow manages to pull off cute and unbearably sexy all at the same time.

“Hi…” Patrick whispers, lips curling up into a shy little smile.

David has to clear his throat, but manages to croak out his own “ hi” in return, turning quickly back to the mirror to give himself another fretful glance. Patrick slides into the bathroom with him, standing behind him but just slightly to the right so both of their faces are now in the mirror.

“Um…can I use some of your toothpaste?” David asks shakily, smiling at Patrick’s reflection as he takes a deep breath to release some of the tension.

Patrick nods and mumbles, “umm, hmm…”, his chest now pressing into David’s back as he leans in to open the medicine cabinet and pull out a tube of toothpaste. David has to close his eyes for a second as heat and awareness has him gripping the edge of the sink. Patrick’s arms come around him, his hands working the tube of toothpaste open and holding it up in front of David’s face. It’s too early and his nerves are a bit fried and it takes him a ridiculously long moment to realize Patrick is waiting for him to lift a finger, which he eventually does, and Patrick squeezes some toothpaste onto the tip. It shouldn’t be possible for someone like Patrick, who is new to this whole dating a guy thing, to be as fucking suave a he is and David honestly doesn’t know what to do with this blue oxford shirt wearing square peg. He could finish that thought but it immediately conjures dirty images involving round holes and he’s already hanging from a very thin thread here.

Patrick pulls back then, sliding in next to David with a tiny nudge of his hip so he can brush his own teeth. The little bastard is sending him flirty little smiles in the mirror and David almost bites his own finger when he goes to smile back. Shaking his head at himself, he rinses his finger in the sink, leaving the water running so Patrick can use it to rinse his toothbrush. It’s startlingly domestic and entirely too easy and everything in David is telling him that this is too good to be true and he should really be bracing for the other shoe to drop here at any moment.

But they aren’t wearing any shoes, because he wasn’t prepared and his Uggs are at the hotel.

And Patrick is still smiling at him in the mirror and he doesn’t seem to care that David hasn’t had time for his multi-step morning routine. Instead, Patrick’s hand is sliding along his back, fingers warm as he traces David’s skin above the waistband of his borrowed sweatpants. And now he’s leaning in, resting his chin on David’s shoulder so he can press a warm kiss to David’s temple. This time when David meets his eyes in the mirror, there’s something else he sees reflecting there, something he can’t quite define but it’s enough to make him turn and look at Patrick directly.

“Good morning, Patrick,” he says, happy to have finally found the words. And honestly, just happy, really unnervingly happy.

Ever the go-getter, Patrick steps in close, finding David’s lips for a sweet, lingering kiss that tastes of shared toothpaste.

Not stepping back, Patrick loops his arms around David’s waist, looking all kinds of smug as he replies, “Good Morning, David.”


End file.
